Triple Trouble
by Chinchillaflame
Summary: I encouraged my best friend to go for an early morning stroll into the mountains. She was reluctant at first, but came along anyways. The stroll soon took a turn for the worst, when a gang of gaudy Roggenrolas ambushed us. We tried to defend ourselves as much we could, but we were out numbered two to six and it didn't help that we were both in our first evolution.


Chinchilla: Hey guys, this is my first story, hope you like it.

Skarmoury: Yeah you can definitely tell that it's his first, wow some improvement to be done.

Chinchilla: Yes I know, but I will get better over time.

Skarmoury: Should hope so.

Chinchilla: Anyways ENJOY...oh and disclaimer please.

Minccino: This author does not own pokemon

* * *

"Come back Gust! Why do you always want to race up here?, It's dangerous."

"Ohh Dash, why do you always have to be such a wuss about these things? It's just a bit of excitment to start the day."

Gust did a U turn and vertically dropped from the sky until he was just about to carsh into the hard rocky path, he spread his small agile wings and made a majestic land onto dash's back."Why are boys always showing off, I mean I don't go around sprinting at full speed in a mangle of electric currents do I!?"

"Yes Dash, thats exactly what it would be...A mangle, haha." said Gust teasingly.

"You know what?! I'm done for today and anyways its too early for this, I should be at home getting some beauty sleep." Dash jolted down the rocky hill, avoiding the threatening rocks. There was a towering wall of rock on the right and a steep cliff drop on the left, making this path very narrow. Gust took off and flew after her.

"Do all Blitzels get this stressy at five thirty in the morning? Because for Pidoves and most other birds to be honest, it's quite common. It helps get the wind in your face and the cool air works wonders." By now Gust was standing infront of dash blocking her passageway.

"Yeah yeah blah blah, you do realize that I could just walk right over you...right?" said Dash, but just as she was about to spring over Gust, there was a loud explosion from behind them at the top of the path. Dash spun around, startled and gust sprung into the air as if on command. Three roggenrolas were standing at the top of the hill. They had two nets amongst them.

 **Gust's POV**

The Roggenrolas stood there for about ten seconds, then dashed towards us. Before we could start moving they flung the first net, just missing my left wing.

"Run!" I shouted as loud as I could to dash, and she galloped down the hill. The roggenrolas were still running after her, but she could outrun them any day. They must have known this and planned ahead, because just as Dash was getting some distance between them down the rocky narrow path,there was a second explosion almost right infront of her. She skidded onto the ground, but regained her feet quickly. As the dust from the blast was clearing away, three more roggenrolas appeared in front of her. I could see the terror in Dash's face, and I knew I had to act fast. I swooped down and used gust on the three roggenrolas behind her just as they were about to throw a net over her. This sent one of them crashing over the cliff into the bushes and brambles. the roggenrolas in front started using rockblast on me, but with my distance and agility it was fairly easy to dodge them.

"Use a move on them!" I shouted to Dash. She was stood between the two groups of roggenrolas, looking back and forth to each one. I tried to distract the roggenrolas as much as possible, by either firing air cutter or just trying to blow them away with gust. Despite my efforts a roggenrola shot a rockblast onto the back of Dash's leg and she toppled to the ground. Thats when I started getting really angry and I could feel my blood starting to rise in temperature. I swooped down from the safety of my heights, hovered over Dash and started aimlessly firing air cutter at the infuriating scoundrils at either end of me and Dash. What I did next was a surprise to me as much all the others, but it was just instinct. I used gust...not on the opponents, but on Dash. I blew her off the cliff.

 **Dash's POV**

What are these roggenrolas doing?!

"Please don't shoot again."I plead. I swear if I get my hands on that ignorant stupid roggenrola, I will...WOAH. What the hell is Gust doing.?! Is he? He is. He's blowing me off the cliff and I can't even walk properly, ohh no! I can feel my limp body being dragged along the rough rocky terrain, and i'm getting closer to the edge. As I look back they start circling me, the gust seems to have little effect on them. One of them grabs a net throws it on me. The weigthed net falls over me, but it's too late, I start falling off the cliff's face. The Roggenrolas hold fast, but my weight plus the force of the gust must have been too much for them, because they lose grip. I start toppling down the slope at an incredible pace, I can feel the wound on my leg being irritated even more by the small sharp rocks and other debris.

As I roll down the hill I can see myself quickly approaching a huge boulder, I know that if I collide with it, that it would definitely stop my fall, but there would be alot more issues. What if I die? I see Gust above as I roll trying as hard as he could to stop me, but it's no use, he's just not powerful enough yet. As I am about to crash into the boulder and probably lose my life, I come to an abrupt halt. I feel my limp body being slowly elevated into the air. I just stay, elevated about two meters above the ground. I look up too see Gust flutter in delight and fly back up to the Roggenrolas.

"Wait." I shout nimbly,"come back,"but he disappears onto the path. I hear a loud bang, and a cloud of dust from the top of the path appears.

"Oh no, more roggenrolas." I think to myself, but as I say that a rather large figure starts flying out towards me and I know instantly that it's not Gust. I am still immobalised in the air unable to do anything, even worse I am also tighly woven into the net. I squint my eyes to see the figure and feel a huge sense of relief. It's Gust's mother, Dawn. She was a champion league Unfezant, and if anyone could defeat those pesky roggenrolas, it's her. That still doesn't explain why I am floating though.

"Sweety!" she says startled."What has gust dragged you into?" she flys beside me as I float back to the path. As I am lowered down onto my side I see a dark midnight figure, cloaked in the dense dust from the explosion, with two piercing blue spheres about half way up it. I stare, petrefied at it.

"Sweety don't look so scared, I take it you haven't met Emma yet, she's one of my trusty friends." As Dawn says this, the figure slowly moves forwards as the blue spheres disappear...A Gothitelle. I've only ever seen a Gothitelle once, and that was during the pokemon battle league, wow they are so astounding up close. Well that explains the hovering, Emma used Psychic on me, WOW.

 **Gust's POV**

I saw mom and Emma ontop of the path, just as I was giving up hope. I was exulting all of my energy in that gust, but to no avail. Dash just kept tumbling. She was just about to hit the boulder, when she came to an abrupt halt and started hovering. I was so relieved and overjoyed that mom and Emma were here. I fluttered in excitement and flew up to meet them.

"Mom, wow that was the best timing ever, I was so scared." I turned to Emma."Wow you're amazing, thank you so much, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to her."

Mom jumped in and said, "Yes honey, I thought that you guys were gone an abnormaly long time, becasue usually you're back for breakfast, so I called Emma and said that we should check on you guys on the mountain, and good thing I did, because those Roggenrolas were on you're tail, and Dash was nearly killed." She took off with her huge powerful wings and sent a flurry of dust and samll debris into my face.

"Thanks Ma'." I muttered under my breath. A few moments later, Dash was on the ground and my mother talked bad about me to make her feel better." I think we should get you to the pokemon center now, they will have something to heal you right up." said Emma as she used pyschic on Dash and started trekking down the hill. Emma starts running swerving through the rocks like a deerling. My mother and I took to the skys and started following her. Mom was over her within seconds, but she was moving really fast, keeping Dash about two metres infront of her. I found it very hard to catch up. I felt very annoyed that a simple psychic pokemon could out run me, a flying pokemon. When I finally caught up to them, they were at the bottom of the hill, just emerging into civilization.

"Why are you so fast?!" I said out of breath to Emma."I'm training for the national pokemon league next year." she said, slowly jogging in the direction of the town center."Aren't you going to compete in that as well mom?" I said startled.

"Yes I am, and being against Emma will double the fun!" We passed my house, but totally ignored it, because we were too pre-occupied in getting Dash to the pokemon center. Now that Emma decided to slow down, I fluttered over to Dash and said

"Hey, how are you doing? you haven't said anything in a while." She took a few seconds to reply, but said, "My leg hurts and all that rolling around made me really disorientated." She turned away in her little blue bubble, and closed her eyes."Don't worry, we're nearly there." I say reassuringly. Finally we get to the big red and white building known as the pokemon center. We rush Dash in and Chansey shows us to to a room with a bed where Dash is carefuly placed.

"Thank you so much Chansey" my mother says, and explains how it happened."Oh really?" The nurse said in surprise."Well this is the third case we've had this week, and they all reported being attacked by roggenrolas." The nuse explained the cases while spraying Dash's leg with something and giving her an oran berry to eat."One of them was a Galvantula who was apparently returning home after her early morning gathering of wild berries for her baby joltics, another was a stunfisk who was enjoying the sunrise, and now you.

"The links we have made with these attacks are that they happen before six a.m and for the time being, they have only attacked electric types." I had so many questions to ask, but I knew that Chansey would not be able to answer all of them, so I just kept them to myself. It's nine thirty now, and after waiting about fifteen minutes for Dash to wake up, I notice my mother talking to her parents across the room.

"When the hell did they get here?!" I say under my breath. I like Dash's parents, but I don't want them to think that I'm a bad influence on her. If anything I'm a good influence, because I was just trying to get her to do some exercise this morning, when those beligerent Roggenolas popped up out of no where, with they're stupid explosions and nets. What did they want with us anyways? Or even more, what do they want with electric types?

 **Dash's POV**

Everything's a blur, I can't see straight and...Oh my leg. It doesn't hurt at all. I stretch down to touch where the roggenorla striked me and I can feel a tightly wrapped bandage. I must be at the pokemon center. I can hear the voices of my parents.

"How are you feeling darling" I hear my mum say from above me."Chansey says you're gonna be just fine by tomorrow with a good nights rest." my dad says. My vision is starting to clear, and as I look up I can see five figures standing over me: My mother, a loving caring Zebstrika that always knows what to say, my father, UPRL (Unova Pokémon Racing League) runner up, he was beat by a Sawsbuck due to a handicap. He is also a zebstrika. Gust, Dawn his mother and Emma. At the foot of the bed a Chansey appears and I recognise her immediately, she was the one who nursed my father with his twisted ankle during UPRL training. I sit up and lean against the head of the bed.

"Heya, how's the leg feeling?" She says while un-bandaging my wound, it was never a bad wound and now it looks well on the way to recovery. "No, It doesn't hurt at all." I reply croakily."Well thats very good, do you want to get down and stretch you're legs?" I slowly turn towards the edge of the bed and slump off. I get on all fours. My wound sends tiny pangs of pain through my leg, but nothing I won't be able to adjust to. I walk over to Gust and he looks very guilty and solem. I go to him and say,"you know, it wasn't you're fault that this incident happened, you couldn't predict the ambush." I push his chin up to face me.

"Yes I know." He says blankly,"But if only I was stronger, I could have protected you." Our parents walk over and my mom says,"Gust, you're still young; you're still in the the first evolution, just give it time, with time comes strength." She gives Gust a nuzzle and Dawn steps in,"On that note, let's go to my house and have a big well-needed breakfast...Agreed?" Everyone seemed to lighten up when she said that and we all thanked Chansey and left the room.

"Take it easy on that leg!" She shouts to me."Will do Chansey, thanks again!" I shout back and we exit the center. Since I am the last one out, I jog a little to catch up to the others, but something stops me dead in my tracks. There is row of dense trees and vegetation on the left of the road, and it's twelve o'clock, so the sun is high overhead casting lots of shadows. I hear a rustling in the bushes and swing my head to the left, just catching the last of the shadowed figure disappearing into the bushes. Normally I would try and put this behind me, but I was too intrigued. I shouted to the others to wait and walked over to where the shadow disappeared...Nothing. I look around for about ten seconds, but I don't find any trace of anyone being here. I must have been over-paranoid from the attack earlier. As I turn to leave, I glance at the pokemon center and look into the window facing me. That's the room that I was cared for in, someone could have been standing here for hours looking and listening to everything.


End file.
